Una Postal
by Butterfly-Bloom
Summary: Gibson recibe una postal sin firma... Contiene Gibova.


Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiper Fuerza ¡Ya! le pertenece a Ciro Nieli. Yo solo hice la historia.

 **Una Postal**

Una mañana en ciudad Shuggazoom, dentro del Ciber Robot, el escuadrón se encontraba desayunando normalmente, excepto por Nova que fue a recoger el correo.

-Lamento la demora, fui a buscar el correo-dijo la monita amarilla mientras se acercó a la mesa para repartir la correspondencia. El primero en recibir lo suyo fue Otto.

-Aquí tienes Otto. Sea lo que sea, no tardarás en armarlo-dijo Nova mientras le daba un paquete. Tan pronto recibió el paquete en sus manos, el mono verde no tardó en sonreírle a su compañera-Muchas gracias Nova-

La monita de ojos rozados siguió su rumbo y le entregó a Chiro un comic de sus héroes favorito Los Jinetes del Sol. Al igual que con Otto, la sonrisa y agradecimiento por parte del joven líder no se hicieron de esperar, después de todo para Chiro, Nova era como una hermana mayor. El próximo en recibir algo fue el ahora mono plateado, Antauri.

-Aquí tienes, un libro de meditación más para tu colección-

Antauri a diferencia de Otto y Chiro, agradeció con un poco mas de calma.

-Para 77 de tus fans-dijo Nova de forma rápida sin mirar mucho, al simio de color rojo mientras le daba una baraja de sobres.

Antes de esa mañana, Nova estuvo reflexionando mucho y quizás lo mejor era pasar de pagina. La monita de ojos rozados es agradecida de las veces que Sprx la salvo y ayudo en las misiones pero fuera de su deber como héroes, nunca le habla de frente, un instante la ve como una chica de corto temperamento y al otro como una muñeca de porcelana que debería quedarse a un costado. También está el hecho de que Sprx no pierde tiempo en coquetear y presumir frente a otras chicas. El títere que encontró de ella solo le terminó de confirmar que si bien Sprx no es malo, no es lo suficientemente maduro como para tener una relación.

Nova es consciente de sus virtudes y a la vez de sus defectos pero también de lo que necesita, no se arrepiente de haber dicho que amaba a Sprx mucho como para perderlo pero tampoco lo ama tanto como para relegarse a estar en un escalón por debajo de él. Volviendo a la realidad quedaba una postal destinada al ultimo simio pero no el menos importante, el Sr. Hal Gibson. Sprx ya estaba bromeando al respecto.

-Gibson, alguien dejó esto para ti-dijo Nova dándole al simio azul una postal.

-Es extraño-dijo Gibson recibiendo su correspondencia.

-Anda Gibson, dinos quien es-dijo Otto, quien estaba genuinamente feliz por su hermano.

-No tiene nombre-respondió el mono azul, examinando la postal.

En la imagen se podía apreciar una ciudad de noche, con muchas luces y un árbol con flores de cerezo. Al voltear la postal encontró un mensaje que decía lo siguiente:

 _"Hola Gibson. Admirando tu intelecto desde Tokio. Saludos cordiales."_

El genio y medico del equipo no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos y empezar a formular preguntas en su cabeza. Sabe perfectamente que Tokio se trata de un lugar en otro planeta muy lejano pero al cual nunca fue. A pesar de que su necesidad de tener respuestas no tardo en aparecer, optó por conservar la calma y fue a su laboratorio. El resto del día continuo de forma normal.

Al día siguiente, Gibson se encontraba en su lugar de siempre elaborando una especie de traje, tomó un descansó para mirar la postal.

-Mmm... Definitivamente no fue Otto y mucho menos creo que haya sido Sprx-se dijo para si mismo, a pesar de sus personalidades distintas aprecia a sus hermanos monos pero ha visto la forma de escribir de ambos ninguno tiene una caligrafía tan prolija como la que se exhibe en la postal.

Fue a ver un momento a Antauri, quien no tuvo inconvenientes en mostrarle algo de su autoría al mono azul para disipar su duda. El mono plateado tenia una idea nítida de quien fue pero por respeto solo le dijo a Gibson que las intenciones transmitidas en la postal son genuinas. Solo quedaban Chiro y Nova, a quienes encontró en la cocina, el joven tenía unos apuntes los cuales eran trucos para avanzar en algún videojuego, a pesar de no ser relevante, Gibson miro atentamente por el rabillo del ojo, sin éxito. La letra de su líder era decente pero no encontró ningún detalle que asemejara al del escrito en la postal.

Ahora solo quedaba Nova, que estaba revisando el refrigerador y anotando las cosas faltantes para reponer al día siguiente. Con mucho cuidado, Gibson se acercó y decidió iniciar una charla.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Gibson acercándose.

-No es mucho trabajo.-respondió Nova pero ella no era ingenua, sabia a donde iba el asunto-Espera, te conozco bien Gibson, tu no sales del laboratorio a menos que sea importante-

-Se cansan mis ojos-dijo Gibson para justificarse. Nova le siguió la corriente y le dejo ver lo que estaba escribiendo.

-¿Piensas que fue uno de nosotros quien hizo la postal? Por favor Gibson, los sellos son de Japón y te puedo decir con seguridad que ninguno de ellos es falso-le aclaró Nova.

-¿Y como sabes de la autenticidad de los sellos?-inquirió Gibson.

-Es un detalle que me enseño el Maestro Offay, además de cómo pelear. Parecerá anticuado pero podría ser útil en alguna circunstancia-respondió Nova con amplia franqueza.

Hablando con Nova, Gibson se sentía extraño en una forma positiva que le costaba un poco descifrar. Antes de que la conversación continuara, Nova recordó que tenía que hacer algo esa tarde.-Me gustaría seguir hablando Gibson pero debo salir. Hasta la noche-dijo Nova pasando suavemente una mano sobre el hombre del mono azul para luego retirarse llevándose consigo el inventario a su habitación.

Sin embargo Gibson no se quería quedar con la duda, así que espero que Nova saliera, fue a buscar unas cosas a su laboratorio para progresar con su proyecto, aseguró los últimos detalles, al terminar todo lentamente se puso negro. Cuando el mono azul abrió los ojos recordó el detalle que necesitaba revisar en la habitación de Nova, recuperando la compostura fue discretamente para allá.

Una vez adentro miró en el escritorio y los estantes sin mucho éxito. Cuando estaba por retirarse cayó un libro que se encontraba en la cama de Nova, el encabezado decía "El Filo del Espejo" y mostraba a una mujer joven con cabello negro corto corriendo sobre una superficie vertical de vidrio. Cuando Gibson tomo el libro con el propósito de ponerlo donde estaba, se salió un papel de entre las hojas, el mono azul lo reviso encontró lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo más Nova ya había regresado y estaba en la entrada de su cuarto.

-Gibson ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-interrogó Nova, estaba seria pero no molesta como cuando Sprx la saca de sus casillas. Gibson sabia que tenia que decir algo pronto, Nova no le haría daño pero por las dudas lo mejor era no tentar su suerte así que tomó una bocanada de aire y procedió a responder

-Necesitaba saber quien me envió la postal. Eso es todo, no volverá a ocurrir-respondió Gibson sin dar vueltas.

-Ah... bueno este... supongo que estás decepcionado y también molesto-dijo Nova mirando a otra dirección. Gibson se acercó a la monita de ojos rozados.

-Nova-le llamo suavemente el mono azul.

-Si quieres hacer de cuenta que nada pasó, entenderé perfectamente-dijo Nova calmadamente mirándole a los ojos.

-No estoy molesto, al contrario me recordaste uno de los motivos por el que pongo mucho empeño en mi trabajo, y que a pesar de las diferencias, no estoy solo-dijo Gibson esbozando una tímida sonrisa, la cual Nova correspondió de igual manera. Cuando recuperaron la compostura, se dieron un saludo de buenas noches, Nova se fue a dormir mientras que Gibson regresó al laboratorio. Esa mañana, Nova se levanto para desayunar y cuando estaba por salir vio una caja en la entrada de su habitación. Tenía una nota, que decía:

 _Nova:  
Como se que no te gustan los climas fríos, diseñé un traje que te ayudara a permanecer  
cálida y a la vez poder moverte, espero que sea de tu agrado y suficiente para que puedas unirte al resto de nosotros en los días nevados._

 _Un Saludo afectuoso._

 _Gibson._

Nova leyó la nota una vez mas, luego la puso en su mesa y miro dentro de la caja y se probó el traje. Era de color amarillo intenso al medio y un tono mas claro en los costados que se extendía desde el cuello a los pies. También tenía una falta transparente rosa como sus ojos y unos bordes de igual color y transparencia sobre los hombros.

Ya no le preocupaba que pudiera nevar. Todo gracias a Gibson a quien buscaría una buena forma de agradecerle. 


End file.
